Lucky
Lucky is a playable character in the XBox game Whacked!. He made his TCS debut in Blood Gulch Blues, played by PopcornPie. Role Blood Gulch Blues Lucky was among the several recruits, kidnapped and transported to Blood Gulch by Doc. During the plane ride, he ends up forming a bond with Red team members Lana and Rex, as well as fellow Solo member Lealan. Throughout the RP, Lucky is violent towards Doc, Toffee, and pretty much everyone who was already at Blood Gulch, consistently planning to massacre them. After being put on the Solo team, Lucky reluctantly carries out his missions. He was still determined to see Lana and Rex again, and to try and escape. As the story went on, however, Lucky's heart saw changes. He became more protective of his trio of friends, more softspoken, and less willing to hurt others overall. He realized this early on, and became bothered by it, believing that he was never meant to act this way. This is where he turns tragic. Thanks to being forced to bond with all the others, Lucky found himself inadvertently avoiding conflict with any of them. Thus, he comes to believe that Doc has broken him, and that he has become too soft to survive back at home. Finally, once the conflict of Blood Gulch Blues is resolved, Lucky breaks down completely. He is unable to land the final blow thanks to his new compassion getting in the way, which ultimately makes him decide he is useless now. While everyone celebrates, and helps the MPF clean up, Lucky slips off to the desert with only a bedsheet. Fortunately, Samus finds him, making him explain his trouble. Sympathizing with him, and feeling that he is in significant danger anyway, Samus decides to let him come to the MPF with her. In return, Lucky asks Samus to write the others a farewell message for him, and to deliver it to the others. In the note, he talks about his reason for distancing himself, and shares his honest opinions on everyone else. He concludes by explaining that he wants to find his pride again, that he feels he was not displaying his strongest self, and that he hopes to meet all of them again as the strong rabbit he originally was. Samus believes that he bears no blame towards anyone, but just doesn't know how to react to having friends, let alone parting with them. She expresses confidence that he will come to his senses eventually. Significant Relationships Positive Lana Right off the bat, Lucky felt attracted to Lana. When Double Trouble started talking to her, Lucky became upset, when made Lana sympathetic. This made Lucky quite happy, and he immediately took his chance. When he discovered how innocent Lana was, to the point where she didn't even know what war was, he was horrified. When he spoke to Rex for the first time, he confessed that he was overcome with desire to be her knight in shining armor. Shortly before the plane landed, Lucky found out about Lana's rival, Benedict, and immediately jumped to her rescue. He escalated into a chaotic brawl with Benedict, only stopping when he was reprimanded. When Lana was guided off to the Red team base, Lucky was saddened, wishing her luck under his breath. He still tried to protect her, angrily telling Toffee that he would not do anything that involved harming her. His thoughts kept floating back to the idea of her, Rex, or Lealan being hurt. At the beginning of chapter one, Lucky actually does a decent job at hiding in the air ducts, until Luffy accidentally fires a gun. Because he wasn't able to see what had happened, Lucky believed that someone he cared about was hurt, and he revealed his position by madly scrambling to escape the ducts. In the farewell note, Lucky finally confesses to Lana that he wanted to be her knight in armor, and laments that he wasn't able to be strong for her. In Ultimate, Lucky revealed to Samus that he still thinks about Lana, Rex, and Lealan consistently. He told her that he had no idea how someone as innocent as Lana could turn out to be so much stronger than him. Rex Rex approached Lucky first, and they quickly started up a conversation. Lucky was surprised when Red considered him a friend, and it led him to a minor breakdown about how he never saw himself as having friends. Right before the plane landed, Rex told the other three that he could be called upon for anything, even though they ended up on different teams. In the farewell note, Lucky tells Rex that he recoiled positively when Rex called him a friend, and that he thanks him for keeping him in a place of sanity. In Ultimate, Lucky revealed to Samus that he still thinks about Lana, Rex, and Lealan consistently. Lealan Lealan did not approach Lucky at all initially, instead bothering Rex. Despite this, Lucky took a liking to her, even rooting for her when she briefly joined in the fight against Benedict and Josh. The bonding between them could continue when it was revealed that Lealan had also been placed on Solo Team. In the farewell letter, Lucky thanks Lealan for her help, even if he didn't thank her upfront, and promises to watch over her crew. In Ultimate, Lucky revealed to Samus that he still thinks about Lana, Rex, and Lealan consistently. Luffy Right after the beginning of chapter one, Lucky makes a fourth friend in Luffy. After Toffee releases them from the plane, Luffy immediately follows Lucky, much to the rabbit's annoyance as he was trying to get to the Red base as quickly as possible. Further to his annoyance is Luffy calling him a squirrel, and Lucky swiftly corrects him. (Notably, Lucky doesn't insult Luffy over it) Lucky also remembers hearing Luffy complain about losing his powers on the plane, and tries using it as a springboard for conversation. They break up shortly after, however, with Luffy converging with the Red team, and Lucky deciding to take some time to himself in the air ducts. When Luffy accidentally fires his gun, the paranoid Lucky is led to believe that one of his three friends was shot, and scrambles through the air ducts to find the shooter. After the truth is told, Lucky becomes furious with Luffy for spooking him, but calms down upon learning that it was an accident. With being their knight on his mind, Lucky is easily persuaded to join the team Luffy was pulling together. Samus Samus was sent to investigate the Blood Gulch incident alongside the MPF. When it was discovered that Lucky had strayed off, she helped to, and was ultimately able to find him. Initially, Lucky is grouchy to Samus for her pestering, and is especially unhappy about having to explain his trouble. Taking pity on him, and hoping to put him under MPF protection anyway, Samus decides to offer Lucky a spot with the team. Knowing he wouldn't last long in the desert, Lucky agrees, but on a certain condition: He asks Samus to pen his goodbye note for him. By the roll around of Ultimate, Lucky and Samus have become partners. Lucky openly refers to her as an "emotional support hunter", and is almost never away from her, content to ride on her shoulders. Despite their closeness, the two still tend to snipe at each other. Samus seemed to have been able to keep him sane throughout the roleplay, and he remained close to her. Samus would even let him ride on her Power Suit's shoulders, and he tried to be a second pair of eyes in return. Neutral Double Trouble Lucky got huffy at D.T. for beating him to Lana, but they did not have much significant interaction beyond that. Biggie Cheese Lucky did not pay Biggie much heed, either. He did, however, applaud for him after his big rap with Josh, citing this as another piece of evidence that he is going soft. In the farewell note, Lucky admits that he didn't take time to bond with Biggie, but he hopes to look for his next single. Captain Falcon Lucky seemed to take a liking to Captain Falcon, even though they didn't have much interaction. Negative Pearl Lucky and Pearl had a brief clash aboard the plane, with both of them threatening violence against each other. Benedict and Josh Benedict proved to be a thorn in his side aboard the plane, angering Lucky to the point where he created a chaotic brawl for Lana's honor. Technically, Lucky started the fight by biting Josh when he tackled her. In the farewell note, Lucky states that, without his pride, he doesn't know what he feels about Benedict anymore. He admits that the fight with Benedict was the only time he really felt like himself again, and thanks him for it. = Doc = Lucky came to LOATHE Doc, continuously threatening him with violence. At the same time, however, he felt that Doc was responsible for breaking him, and that Doc is, secretly, incredibly powerful. He blamed Doc for all his mental misfortune, all up to the very end. In the farewell note, of course, he seems to stick it to Doc one more time, telling him that he hopes he dies horribly...he thinks. Thanks to Doc, he writes, he isn't even sure if he can think violent thoughts anymore. With a written sigh, he confesses that, knowing they were both tricked, he no longer feels violence towards him anyway, and that he is actually rather pleasant. In Canon Lucky is one of seven (later eight, after completing the game) playable "contestants" in Whacked!. Representing the Deadly Sin of Wrath, Lucky had his paws cut off in a good luck charm factory, and spent his life hunting them down. He merely loathes everyone, but especially becomes rivals with the embodiment of Envy, a chubby Canadian bird named Eugene. If Lucky was not played as, then he is burned to death with the others right before the final boss. (He is never explicitly shown burning, however, no matter which character is played) If he is played as, his ending entails him receiving his prize: the Paw of Death, a mechanical rabbit's foot that also serves as a machine gun. Lucky is last seen using it to blast away wooden cutouts of Whacked!'s host, Van Tastic, presumably for all eternity. Trivia -Lucky was voiced by the late William Morgan Sheppard. -Lucky is of Scottish descent. -In Ultimate, Lucky claims to have lived in Kentucky. -He seems to be a fan of Duck Dynasty, as he was watching it when the Blood Gulch operatives kidnapped him. He also mopes about missing the episode to Luffy after they meet. -His favorite food is chicken nuggets. -He is impartial to Celtic music. -He has a verbal tic in which he says "me" instead of "my/mine". * He also refers to characters as "laddie" or "lassie", depending on the gender. -It is unknown what Lucky's family was like. Sadly, it's very likely that they were killed in the good luck charm factory. -Lucky has secret aspirations of being a poet. This is hinted at whenever he goes on tirades, and his words are very colorful and stinging, not unlike those a poet would use. * He has also implied this in the actual game, during his interview, in which he claims that nobody ever asks him to read them his poems. -Lucky may have developed minor DPD in the end of Blood Gulch Blues and Ultimate, seeing as he couldn't bring himself to watch his friends leave and had Samus say his goodbyes for him, and is consistently clinging to her when we next see them. Category:Solo Team Category:Blood Gulch Blues